


seeing it in

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, New Years, boyfriends teasing each other, family schmoopiness, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto arranges a proper New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing it in

**Author's Note:**

> for reisempai, a holiday request! the last holiday request. this is part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603), but precedes everything currently written.

Makoto rolled over and put his arm around Rin, stretching out to caress Haru's flank. He nibbled sweetly at Rin's nape. "Hey. C'mon. We should get up."

"Again? Man, you're insatiable," Rin grinned. But he didn't open his eyes. Makoto usually wasn't quite so _fiesty_. It was fun. Rin didn't think he was ready for another go quite yet, though...

Makoto laughed gently. "No, idiot. _Go_. It's almost midnight. We should get to the temple."

"What?" Rin turned abruptly and glared at Makoto. Haru yawned and stretched like a kitty. "What are you talking about?"

"New Year's?" Makoto was still grinning. Smug idiot. "We don't have much time. We have to get dressed and get going if we're going to make it in time."

"What the bloody hell... No! It's cold out there! And getting _dressed_ , at _this_ hour?! If you wanna ring in the New Year at a temple, just use my dick," Rin pouted, caressing Makoto's face lovingly.

"Pretty small temple," Haru scoffed.

"What the... shut the fuck up! You're not much bigger!" Rin scowled.

"I _am_ bigger, then," Haru smirked.

"Asshole," Rin sneered. "My dick would make a _fabulous_ temple. Makoto, Haru is bullying me!"

"Don't appeal to Makoto," Haru quickly cut in. "You compared your dick to a temple. It's small compared to a _temple_. The biggest dick on the planet is small compared to a _temple_. Even Makoto's is small compared to a temple."

"Oh, my god," Makoto sighed.

"You're embarrassing Makoto!" Rin huffed.

"Can we just get up and go?" Makoto wearily sighed.

"Noooo, we're agreeing to use my dick!" Rin complained.

"Kou is going to be there," Makoto smiled gently.

"What? _My_ Kou?" Rin leaned up on his elbows. 

"Who else?" Haru rolled his eyes, and then he rolled out of bed.

Rin went into full-out pout mode. "What's going on here? Are you making plans with my sister without telling me? Why are we all getting out of bed? Remember, it's cold outside!"

"It's not that cold," Makoto laughed. "Just get up. Ran and Ren will be there, too." Makoto had a foot on the floor, too.

It was a conspiracy!

"I know this is a traditional family holiday and shit," Rin sighed, making Makoto pull him up to a sitting position. "But isn't this getting carried away?"

"It's our first New Year's sharing an apartment together," Makoto replied in a soft, affectionate tone. "Wouldn't it be nice to just do everything properly?"

"Stop being cute at me," Rin grumbled, letting Makoto slide him so he could put his feet on the floor. "That's not fair. I'm doing this against my will, remember."

Haru was already getting his pants on. "Stop being such a brat and just get ready."

Rin stuck his tongue out at Haru's back, and Makoto snickered.

Rin grabbed Makoto's hoodie and put it over his head before he put on anything else. Haru gave him a _look_ , and Rin threw his shoulders back, as if daring Haru to complain that _he_ wanted the hoodie. Makoto just sighed and went to the closet to get something else to wear. Rin considered skipping underwear, but thought that maybe it was too cold, and then thought that underwear didn't provide much warmth anyway, _then_ he saw Makoto's boxers on the floor and picked them up to put them on. Once again, Makoto just sighed, with a slight slump of his shoulders, and went to the dresser to get something else to wear.

Haru shook his head in disbelief and headed out to the genkan. 

When Rin and Makoto trailed after him, they found Haru putting his shoes on. He had Makoto's scarf wrapped around him, and he was wearing Makoto's black and white gloves that Rin had gotten him for his birthday. 

"Hey!" Rin objected, but Haru just glared at him, and Makoto quickly grabbed his coat before Rin got any ideas.

It was a ten minute walk up to the temple. Rin pinched Haru's waist, and Haru slapped his hand away. And then tugged on Haru's ear, and Haru swatted his hand away.

Makoto looked up at the starry sky. "Guys? Could we possibly enter the new year without quarreling?"

Rin snickered. "He said _quarreling_."

Haru smirked, and then he turned his face to the right, tamping down his reaction.

Makoto just rolled his eyes.

They got to the top of the stairs leading to the temple, and Kou, Ran, and Ren were there, waiting for them. Kou immediately broke away and threw her arms around her brother, who wrapped his arms around him. "I see Makoto-senpai managed to drag you out of bed," she teased him.

He rubbed his knuckles into her head. "What the hell, no one had to _drag_ me anywhere. Why are you talking to Makoto so much, anyway?"

"Ow, ow! Stop that!" she wriggled out from under him, making a pouty face. She straightened out her hair. "Makoto-senpai is my _friend_ , you know, we ran the swim club together for two years!"

Rin rolled his eyes dismissively. Ran was clinging to Makoto's right arm and Haru's left arm, smugly smiling at Rin and Kou. Ren was hanging out by Haru's side, so Rin put an arm around Kou's shoulders and stood on Makoto's left. "I haven't been to a temple at midnight on New Year's since mom dragged us out there the year before I left for Australia. Isn't it good enough to go during the day? Even in the country here, there's such a crowd!"

"You sound like such an old man," Kou snickered. "What did you do last year, then?"

"Mm, what _did_ we do last year? Mako-chan?" Rin looked over his sister to smirk at Makoto.

Makoto smiled indulgently at him, but pointed ahead. "The bells are about to ring. Let's get closer."

"Oniichan," Ran tugged on Makoto's arm, frowning. "Why didn't you answer? Was it something dirty? Oniichan! It's a family holiday!"

"There was nothing dirty about it," Haru replied tonelessly. "We were just..."

"Ahhh, it's just about midnight!" Makoto stopped Haru, and clapped his hands together.

Backing him up, the bells of the temple started to peal. All of them stopped and listened. Rin tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly. He squeezed Kou closer to him, just for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, too, holding onto him.

Makoto sighed happily, and kissed Ran on her forehead. "It looks like the line to leave prayers is pretty long at the moment. Why don't we get something to eat first?"

"Oniichan, buy me a candied apple! Oh, and dango!" Ran bounced, pulling on Makoto's arm. 

"Ok, ok, but I only have so much money," Makoto grinned.

"I'm not buying you shit, you've got a good job," Rin informed Kou.

She elbowed him in the gut. "Yeah, yeah, I know, _sensei_. Cheapskate."

"Oy!" he complained, rubbing his gut.

Of course, Rin did end up buying Gou taiyaki, which he also had to buy for Haru. Haru bought takoyaki which he shared, feeding Makoto a piece when only Ren and Rin were looking. Rin then insisted that Haru feed him, but Haru purposefully missed his mouth, and Ran and Kou laughed.

They bought fortunes. Haru's was small blessing, Makoto's was future blessing, and Rin's was middle blessing. While Ran and Ren got theirs, Rin pulled his lovers behind the stall and gave each of them a kiss, and then Makoto kissed Haru. Kou found them and dragged them off to wait in line. They'd chewed up enough time that they only had to wait for about ten minutes. Haru, Makoto, and Rin went up together, and Ran, Ren, and Kou went together after them. 

Heading down the stone steps, Kou hugged her brother's arm. "What shall we do now? Want to greet the sunrise together?"

Rin made a face and was about to say something snide, but Ran piped up. "Oh, we should go home! Mom and Dad were going to watch Kouhaku, and Mom made a _ton_ of treats and osechi!"

"I don't know if we should just show up... but we were planning on visiting tomorrow... well, later today... anyway..." Makoto hedged.

"Mom and Dad would _love_ to see you and Haru-niichan!" Ran assured him.

Ren rolled his eyes. "And Rin-san and Kou-san, too."

Ran pouted, but didn't contradict him.

Makoto and Haru looked over at Rin. Rin opened his mouth, but he stopped himself from saying the _first_ thing that came to mind. "Well. Your mom's cooking _is_ really good," he shrugged.

Ran whooped with delight and ran ahead. Ren scurried after her, making sure she didn't slip and fall to her death. Makoto and Haru picked up their pace, though Makoto was far ahead of Haru quickly.

Rin and Kou held back, keeping their leisurely stroll. Kou looked up at her big brother lovingly, and pinched his cheek. "Love is making you gentle, oniichan. Must be because you're so spoiled. Twice the effect, right?"

Rin rolled his eyes and looked away. "Brat. You have no idea what you're talking about! Che. I'm just... seein' it in right. The New Year. It's some dumb idea of Makoto's..." he huffed.

Kou snickered. "Well. I'm glad we're together, no matter what you say the reason is."

He _sighed_ dramatically, but.

It hadn't turned out to be the worst reason to get out of bed.

* * *

  



End file.
